


[podfic] The Gift Of You

by ExMarks



Series: [podfic] Sozzled in Soho [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Being an Angel (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Drunk Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Flirty Aziraphale (Good Omens), Flirty Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Person Crowley (Good Omens), Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sassy Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By CynSynAziraphale sighed softly, catching the movement out of the corner of his eye before looking up at the ceiling. “Oh, it’s… I just… I was just thinking about things. I wonder, sometimes, you know? I wonder what might have been, had we not been stationed together in Eden by accident.”Crowley looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows slightly as he took in Aziraphale’s words, turning them over and around in his head before he quietly spoke. He smacked his lips and swallowed thickly. “That wasn’t an accident, Angel.”"It wasn’t?”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [podfic] Sozzled in Soho [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661677
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	[podfic] The Gift Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gift of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860142) by [CynSyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn). 



**Podfic:[Stream or download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hhu5mcobkc6p4c9/The%20Gift%20Of%20You%20by%20CynSyn.mp3?dl=0)**

Music: [🍹 A Drunk Pianist - Playing the piano absolutely pissed 😰](https://youtu.be/s1BkUfed7_E)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one and maybe the most tender of the lot. What a sweet and soft spot to end on, with a healthy dose of affectionate snark.
> 
> I agonized a bit about the music to use. I felt it might be too somber, but everything else seemed too silly (not to mention the musician is pretty amazing). And I suppose I was feeling a little melancholy to be done with this series.
> 
> These have all been an absolute joy to record. Thanks to everyone who listened, and to everyone who let me know they enjoyed it. Please go leave the author some love if you haven't already; they're the best.


End file.
